


Looking Bright

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Edward's existential crises [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Batman - Freeform, Mentions of other Villains - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Pre-Relationship, post 10 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Edward and Oswald talk over some files of old, old friends.





	Looking Bright

A new heist, a new success. Gotham was basically theirs to take. Despite some... encounters with the city's newest superhero, who called himself 'Batman', their plans had been mostly successful through and through. First, the blackmail for the chief of state. Then, the five million in the bank. Another week and they had a faction of the police behind their backs. And a month later, on that very same night, they were able to improvise a plan while Jeremiah (now calling himself Joker? Seriously?) blew up some chemical buildings and used the girl Gordon as a hostage. Again. Seriously the guy had no creativity.

No matter. What mattered was that the GCPD was pretty much empty and both Oswald and Edward were able to rush around it, grabbing some files about some very well needed allies that made their grave in Arkaham. Captain Barnes, Tetch, Crane, and so on and so forth. Old palls, back in the day. Or not, they didn't care.

Zsasz somehow was still unable to be found. Firefly and Fries were on their side since they left their respective prisons (those guys had literally no one to lean onto), and Selina... well she was a double edged sword so Edward would rather not make any plans with her, despite of Oswald having a soft spot of the cat girl. Anyway, the heist was a success, and now they had files upon files of people they could release and call and use to their advantage. Oswald had some of their trust, Edward had some of others trusts, and slowly they would be able to convince them all of making a league. That was Oswald's idea, of course. Edward hated working in groups. They usually sucked. But sure. If Oswald wanted it, he wouldn't say a word against it. Oswald put a roof over his head, food on his table, and treated him like a friend, and that was more than Edward could ever ask for.

So if he wanted some super villain friends, whatever.

"Mr. Freeze and Firefly are already in for it" Oswald said as they finally sat down by their worktable, one next to the other so they could pass information easier between each other (and so Edward could just... touch... his hand... or whatever...). They were drinking some twisted-up tea (basically tea with rum) and eating some fish and chips, while Edward the II slept soundly on Oswald's lap, snoring softly in his little puppy voice. It was quiet relaxing. "Now the rest... and we still need to find Victor."

"Zsasz will not work for us Oswald I have told you already. Now with all of the Falcones dead, he doesn't have any alliances and I am pretty sure he is happy like that" Edward said, tilting his head as he opened Tetch's file and read it down. As he got to his... hygiene methods (why did they even put that there?) he swiped to the next pages, deciding to ignore it. After whatever they had back in Arkaham, he would rather pretend like he didn't have any risk of getting some nasty disease. He kept on reading the file and put it away in the reject pile. He was too mentally unstable. He opened Crane's and hummed. Now Crane was a good option. He put it on the maybe pile. Oswald hummed in response to his commentary, and placed one file in the maybe pile.

"You know, our criminal league will need a name" he said, casually, sipping on his tea and humming to himself. "I mean we need to stop Batman and whatever that name means."

"Its so unfair that now everyone has a name" Edward mumbled, sulking a bit about it. "You know we started this trend. We should get the rights for criminal slogans. I mean Mister Freeze? Firefly? Scarecrow? Madhatter? Punisher? Who else... Joker? Cat woman? Oh give me a break" he rolled his eyes, putting another file on the rejected pile. Oswald did the same. "They don't even think about it. It's not even smart."

"Like... The Riddler?" Oswald asked, and his slight sarcastic tone made Edward snap his head towards him. He was pressing his lips together as to contain a laugh.

"Don't you dare" Edward said, quietly, in a threatening tone, and Oswald simply snorted quietly, shaking his head.

"Alright... Chess killer."

"Oswald, you told me you would never bring that up again!" Edward said, loudly, but for his own dismay it sounded more like a whine than an angry cry. Oswald then couldn't contain himself, letting out a deep, loud laugh that filled up the room, woke Edward the II up and made Edward hold back a smile. God, he was doomed.

"Fine fine" Oswald said, breathing hard as he stopped laughing. "That was mean of me since my own name was made up by people that didn't like me. So we are even" his voice was softer now, looking at Edward with a calming smile. "You know I always liked the Riddler. He saved me from Arkaham after all."

"He and I are not a separated person anymore, Oswald. I saved you from Arkaham" Edward said, and turned back to the files while Edward the II whined and curled up on Oswald's lap again, yawning as he fell back asleep. Oswald smiled, petting him, and Edward watched by the corner of his eyes. His heart a constant hammering mess. "I couldn't see you suffer like that anymore... Arkaham is horrible."

"Oh I know" Oswald nodded and suddenly he looked sympathetic again. "I'm so sorry you had to stand it for ten years, I truly am. No prison is a sea of roses, Blackgate wasn't easy, but I know what a regular prison is like to Arkaham standards" he placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, and the touch made him tense up immediately. Maybe it was because of the conversation's topic, or because of how warm his hand felt on Edward's bony shoulder, but something about it made him defensive, throat tightening and heart skipping a few beats.

"It's fine" Edward mumbled, shaking his head. "I was born for Arkaham."

That was somewhat the truth, but it didn't hurt any less.

"No Edward, you were born for greatness" Oswald said, and with a gentle squeeze of his hand, made Edward look at his shoulder and then at him. He was smiling, with that glint in his eyes that was so... Penguin like. One of adventure, of defying the odds and coming out on top. To think that the man in front of him had been hated by everyone at some point, had almost died at least ten times, had taken bullets, falls and betrayals over and over again and was still standing tall, proud and powerful in front of him... was at least incredible. It was inspiring, and also very hot, in an intellectual way. "Don't you remember your speech after we saved Gotham? This city... it will crumble before our eyes. We were there to defend it, and we were robbed our true awards. It's time to get them back. I have the arsenal, the charisma, and you have the mind, the intellect, and together we are unstoppable! We will bring this city to its knees!" he said, slamming his fist on the table and making Edward the II wake up again with a scared whine. Oswald's demeanor immediately changed and he cooed, using both hands to pull the puppy up. "Oh sorry Eddie. I didn't mean to give you a scare" he said, and kissed the puppy's head. He barked, and licked Oswald's face, and he giggled lightly. "Good boy."

Edward couldn't deal with how cutie it was. He wished it was his nose Oswald was kissing. That it was him he held with so much care and stared with some much love.

Was he honestly jealous of a puppy?

In which circle of Dante's hell was he in currently?

"Anyway" Oswald turned back to him, holding Edward the II on his arms instead of leaving him on his lap. "What I meant is that we will make this city ours again, and you will be grand, Edward. I know you will" he slowly stood up, yawning quietly and tapping his shoulder. "My friend, I must go to my quarters, I am dying for some rest. Please, do not stay up too late, I know you are fond of overworking yourself, but it isn't healthy alright?"

"Alright" he said and smiled. "Goodnight Oswald."

"Goodnight, old friend."

Old friend.

He hadn't been called that since... forever ago. It made his stomach gurgle and his heart warm up. Old friend.

Maybe Oswald was opening up to him after all.

Maybe... he would regain his trust again, somehow.

The future looked bright.

**Author's Note:**

> welp writers block is over I guess. Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
